


Warm and Cold

by kjclfaller



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cold stuff, Fluff, I can't tag for shit, M/M, Midnight, Midnight Kisses, The title basically says it all, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warm kisses, cold night, vanoo - Freeform, warm stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjclfaller/pseuds/kjclfaller
Summary: Just some exchanges of warm kisses on a cold night. Vanoo.





	

Brock gazed up at the sky in awe. There were so many stars out that night, billions of shining specks dotted over the dark night sky. There was a light breeze picking up as Brock tugged at his scarf and rubbed his hands together. He was currently sitting down on the grass in his backyard, his legs crossed and neck strained to stare up at the beautiful night scenery was the sky. The scenery above displayed the night sky as an ebony canvas, the twinkling stars as billions of tiny white lights in different sizes and brightness. Slight clouds could be seen, acting as a foggy touch to the night sky to show it wasn't barren of any fluff.

Right by his side was his partner, Evan, who was lying down on the grass and had his arms folded behind his head. Unlike Brock, Evan was not focused on the sky but on his partner instead. Evan smiled to himself as he watched Brock beam at the night sky. Even in the early hours of midnight, Brock's smile seemed to shine brighter than the sky itself. It warmed Evan to have the older man as his beloved, to have Brock's mere presence deduce Evan to a warm living lump of happiness. He enjoyed doing the things Brock did, as long as that meant he could spend more time with his partner.

Brock's eyes fluttered over to the younger man beside him and beamed. This smile.. It was so full of passion, full of warmth and contentment. It was this very smile that near left Evan speechless every time he tried to speak to Brock. Right then, Evan could only gape at Brock with his mouth hanging open like a fish, his chest rising and falling as his heartbeat quickened. Every single time Brock gave him that smile, Evan would fall to pieces, all form of confidence drained from his being, which would then be replaced by nervousness and awkwardness. 

Brock scooted closer to Evan and lied down on the grass, his shoulder grazing Evan's as the latter retracted his arms to rest them on his stomach, their faces mere inches apart. “The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?” Brock asked, facing back towards the night sky.

Evan could only face the sky and sigh. Yes, the scenery was beyond beautiful — it wasn't every night did he stay up to gaze at the stars. But Evan could not bring himself to say that, for the most beautiful scenery he ever saw was his partner, Brock. 

Brock, the man with the adorable laugh that resulted in his equally adorable grins that spread to his eyes and caused his cheeks to tinge pink. Brock, the man with the pretty chocolate-brown eyes with beautiful curled eyelashes that seemed to show any possible emotion he felt. Brock, the man with the small pink mouth that was forever curled up in a sincere smile and pursed slightly whenever his favourite people were around.

Brock was a beautiful man — there was no denying that.

Evan hummed in agreement, turning his head to face Brock. Brock smiled at his lover in contentment and sat up, once again arching his neck to look at the stars. This time, Evan imitated the movement and sat up to stare up as well. They were both at even level with each other and their hands lay side-by-side on the grass, pinkies lightly touching. Evan closed his eyes and cherished the loving moment between them, unconsciously curling his pinkie finger with Brock’s.

Brock’s eyes flickered downwards at their intertwined pinkies. It was a good thing it was midnight then, as Brock was positive his cheeks were more than tinted red. It didn't help that his feelings for the Asian man reached their peak every time they spent time together. It warmed Brock how Evan was willing to sacrifice his own time just to partake in Brock's own activities in which he enjoyed. Every single time Evan put Brock before him, he couldn't help but smile and grin like a complete idiot. He was much too in love with Evan to act like a normal person in front of him.

As Brock’s eyes flickered back up to gaze at Evan, he realised that Evan had been staring at him. Brock adverted his eyes away from his partner, his face heating up in embarrassment. Evan’s hand slowly crawled over Brock's, before pulling back entirely. “Brock,” Evan spoke, bringing Brock's attention back up to Evan. “Are you cold?”

Brock leaned back slightly and put his palms together. They were cold like ice, and Brock rubbed them against his coat-covered arms. “I.. I guess I am cold..” Brock muttered quietly as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Just as he was about to ask Evan the same thing, the latter cupped his right hand over Brock's chin and firmly pushed his lips to his. Evan's eyes were shut as he passionately kissed Brock, the latter, albeit embarrassed, soaking in the warmth his boyfriend radiated.

He felt Evan's left hand cup his right and intertwined their fingers together, the Asian man's thumb moving around Brock's palm in small, soothing circles. The coldness of his skin was soon washed away and replaced by a certain type of heat that left Brock wanting more. He tilted his chin to allow Evan to seep his tongue in, his dry mouth soon filled with the same warmth and passion he felt coursing through his veins.

As both men parted their lips to take in oxygen, a large red blush had soon covered both men's faces. Their hands were still intertwined and their foreheads were pressed together. They were breathing each other's air and had their eyes closed. They were cold, shivering under the cool midnight breeze that gave them slight goosebumps, but also warm, after that much needed kiss that heated up their cheeks and bonded them even closer. 

Evan slowly opened his eyes and retracted his forehead from Brock’s, the latter’s eyes kept closed. The moonlight that casted down upon their backyard gave Evan a clear view of Brock's features. His hair was tousled and cheeks dusted pink. The tips of his hair and his cheekbones were highlighted by the moonlight, and Evan would be lying if he said he didn't find Brock absolutely mesmerising. Evan's skin, on the other hand, casted a warm glow under the stars. He looked down at their intertwined hands, the only warm parts of their skin other than their faces as they shivered under the cool breeze of midnight.

Evan stood up then, pulling Brock up with him as the latter slowly opened his eyes. He planted a small peck on Evan's cheek and snaked an arm around his waist. Evan's legs were slightly numb from sitting down for so long, so he staggered back into the house as Brock helped him move forward. He giggled as he walked clumsily to the house, his feet tripping over each other. Finally getting fed up with walking, Evan jumped up and wrapped his legs around Brock's back, Brock almost falling forwards due to the sudden increase in weight. 

As Evan wrapped his arms around Brock's neck and laid his head on Brock's shoulder, the latter found himself walking up the steps of the house and into his bedroom, where he turned around and dropped Evan right on the bed. As Brock doffed his scarf and coat and left them on the floor, he felt his arm being pulled back and was planted right on the bed, right next to Evan. He blushed sheepily as Evan smirked at him before kissing him on his forehead.

Brock crawled over to lay his head on the pillow as Evan attempted to kiss Brock again. Brock put a hand on his lover's chest. “Tomorrow,” Brock mumbled, resting his eyes slightly. Evan pouted, grabbed Brock by the shoulders and leaned forward to whisper, “Five more minutes,” in his ear. Before Brock could answer, Evan seeped his tongue into Brock's mouth. 

Brock bit Evan's bottom lip slightly and snaked his arms around Evan’s waist under his shirt. He closed his eyes and tilted his jaw. Evan pulled Brock up so that the older man was sitting cross-legged. The Asian man positioned himself so that he had his knees on either side of Brock and his arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Brock's hands were all over Evan's back muscles and shoulder blades, Evan's neck bent forward with his mouth connecting to Brock's. Both men were cold from the night and warm from the kiss, this kiss. Evan could feel Brock’s arms all over his back, and he shivered from the mix of warm and cold. They didn't managed to switch on the ceiling fan, so they were on the bed wrapped in each other's warmth, sweating from the heat. Evan ran a hand through Brock’s hair and pulled back, only to surge forward again, this time with Brock’s finger on Evan’s lips.

Brock’s eyes were apologetic, his cheeks down to his neck flushed pink. “Brock…” Evan could only mutter weakly.

Brock shook his head no. “Tomorrow, Evan. It's been seven minutes. Let's get some rest.” Evan could only look and pout, but shook his head and laid back down as Brock crawled over to his side of the bed.

As Evan closed his eyes to call it a night, he heard Brock whisper, “Good night, Evan.”

Evan opened his eyes the tiniest bit to kiss the sweatdrop on Brock’s cheek and whisper back, “Good night, Brock.”

They laid in bed, faces red and hair drenched in sweat. And after that, both men could not forget that night. That night when warm met cold. That night when warm blood circulated around cold bodies. That night when warm kisses produced cold sweat.

It was the warmest and coldest night they could remember.


End file.
